


Mamo's Books and Music [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Mamo's Books and Music [Podfic] [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bookstores, Classical Music, M/M, Meet-Cute, Physical Disability, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an ex-SEAL, badly wounded in Afghanistan; Chin is an ex-violinist, kicked out of the HPO in disgrace. Together they own Mamo's, the best classical music and book store in Honolulu. Then one day, a cop from New Jersey walks in...</p>
<p><i>"Welcome to Hawaii," Steve says with a grin, handing over a loaner umbrella big enough to shelter Danny, Grace, and her newly-purchased books from the rainstorm. "I suggest you invest in a decent umbrella, if you're planning to stick around."</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamo's Books and Music [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mamo's Books and Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295098) by [mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/pseuds/mermaid). 



> Warnings: references to chronic pain, combat injuries and deaths, and psychological trauma (including a PTSD flashback).
> 
>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)

**MP3 version: ******

Length: 02:42:19

File size: 149 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MamosBooksandMusic.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for Podfics of 'Mamo's Books and Music' Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315779) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
